icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brampton Admirals
The Brampton Admirals are a Junior 'A' ice hockey team based in Brampton, Ontario, Canada. They are a part of the Ontario Junior Hockey League. History Henry Carr The team's lineage traces back to the Henry Carr Crusaders. Like the Toronto St. Michael's Majors and St. Michael's Buzzers, the Crusaders were a secondary school based Junior hockey team. The team's affiliation was with the Father Henry Carr Secondary School of the Toronto Catholic District School Board. In 1980 they took their high school team and joined the Metro Junior "B" Hockey League, where they played until 1991, even after the league left the Ontario Hockey Association in 1989. The team was famous for its first undefeated Metro season in 1983 (34-0-2), when they won the All-Ontario Jr. B Championship, the Sutherland Cup. After five rounds of playoffs, what it took to win the Sutherland Cup, the Crusaders had accumulated 54 wins, 2 losses, 2 ties, and 2 losses in overtime in 60 regulation games. In 1991, when the Metro league declared itself Junior "A", they transferred the franchise to the Weston Dukes. Henry Carr used to field a team at the high school hockey level as well. Thornhill In 1993 the Weston Dukes folded and their franchise was moved to Thornhill and became the Thornhill Islanders. In 1997 they were renamed the Thornhill Rattlers until 2004, when they again assumed the Thunderbirds name. After playing in multiple league, for many years, even competing for the 2001 Royal Bank Cup. In Summer 2006, the players of the team started to get let go or traded for cash to any interested team. The team has been for sale for the better part of six months, but with no serious offers. Villanova Knights In 2007 local businessman David Arsenault (Governor/Owner) along with St. Thomas of Villanova College revived the team bringing it back into the OPJHL under the Villanova College name. The Villanova Knights were announced officially on May 15, 2007. The team played their home games at York University's Canlan Ice Gardens. Orangeville Jr. Flyers The original Orangeville Flyers were disbanded by the league in Spring 2011. April 14, 2011, ten days after the Flyers folded, the OJHL and the Villanova Knights announced that they were moving to Orangeville under the name Orangeville Flyers. The team would play out of the Alder Street Recreation Facility. Brampton Admirals Team owner David Arsenault who also owns the Brampton Bombers of the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League announced on June 18, 2018 that the organization would be moving to Brampton and would play out of the same arena as their Junior B affiliate.http://www.pointstreaksites.com/view/ojhl/news-21/news_505069 Season-by-season standings Playoffs MetJHL Years *1990 Lost Semi-final :Henry Carr Crusaders defeated Mimico Monarchs 4-games-to-none :Thornhill Thunderbirds defeated Henry Carr Crusaders 4-games-to-2 *1991 Lost Semi-final :Henry Carr Crusaders defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-none :Bramalea Blues defeated Henry Carr Crusaders 4-games-to-2 *1992 Lost Preliminary :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Weston Dodgers 3-games-to-none *1993 DNQ *1994 Lost Semi-final :Thornhill Islanders defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-1 :Wexford Raiders defeated Thornhill Islanders 4-games-to-none *1995 Lost Semi-final :Thornhill Islanders defeated Kingston Voyageurs 4-games-to-none :Wexford Raiders defeated Thornhill Islanders 4-games-to-3 *1996 Lost Final :Thornhill Islanders defeated Markham Waxers 4-games-to-1 :Thornhill Islanders defeated Wexford Raiders 4-games-to-2 :Caledon Canadians defeated Thornhill Islanders 4-games-to-3 *1997 Lost Round Robin Quarter-final :Thornhill Islanders defeated Markham Waxers 4-games-to-3 :Fifth in round robin quarter-final (2-4) *1998 Lost Quarter-final :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Huntsville Wildcats 3-games-to-1 :Syracuse Jr. Crunch defeated Thornhill Rattlers 3-games-to-1 OJHL Years *1999 Lost Division Quarter-final :Couchiching Terriers defeated Thornhill Rattlers 3-games-to-2 *2000 Lost Conference Final :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Oshawa Legionaires 4-games-to-1 :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Wexford Raiders 4-games-to-1 :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Vaughan Vipers 4-games-to-none :Lindsay Muskies defeated Thornhill Rattlers 4-games-to-1 *2001 Won League, Won OHF Ruddock Trophy, Won Dudley Hewitt Cup, Lost 2001 Royal Bank Cup round robin :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Huntsville Wildcats 4-games-to-none :Thornhill Rattlers defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-none :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Wexford Raiders 4-games-to-2 :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Trenton Sting 4-games-to-1 :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Couchiching Terriers 4-games-to-1 OPJHL CHAMPIONS :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Rayside-Balfour Sabrecats (NOJHL) 4-games-to-3 RUDDOCK TROPHY, DUDLEY HEWITT CUP CHAMPIONS :Fifth and eliminated in 2001 Royal Bank Cup round robin (0-4) *2002 Lost Division Quarter-final :Pickering Panthers defeated Thornhill Rattlers 4-games-to-3 *2003 Lost Division Quarter-final :Markham Waxers defeated Thornhill Rattlers 4-games-to-none *2004 Lost Division Quarter-final :Stouffville Spirit defeated Thornhill Rattlers 4-games-to-2 *2005 Lost Division Quarter-final :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Thornhill Thunderbirds 4-games-to-none *2006 Lost Division Quarter-final :Markham Waxers defeated Toronto Thunderbirds 4-games-to-1 *2007 Did Not Participate *2008 DNQ *2009 DNQ *2010 Lost OJAHL Quarter-final :Georgetown Raiders defeated Villanova Knights 4-games-to-2 *2011 Lost Quarter-final :Villanova Knights defeated Peterborough Stars 4-games-to-1 :Wellington Dukes defeated Villanova Knights 4-games-to-1 *2012 Lost Division Quarter-final :Aurora Tigers defeated Orangeville Flyers 3-games-to-1 Sutherland Cup appearances :1983: Henry Carr Crusaders defeated Stratford Cullitons 4-games-to-none Notable alumni *Bob Essensa *Patrick Flatley *Manny Legace *Steve Moore *Dominic Moore *Jeff O'Neill *Raffi Torres *Mike York References External links *Orangeville Crushers Official Site Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Established in 1975